Contrast
by KawaiiYamato
Summary: Suck at summaries but... Seto Kaiba and his first love. OneShot.


**Contrast **

**By KawaiiYamato**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there's a chance that this would've been a real episode in Naruto. But… it's only a fanfiction… so lets make it clear genius… I don't own Naruto.

The leaves colour themselves decorating the ground and trees. In autumn their leaves are half dead, yet they flow, in ripples of brilliant array. I pass them, my sapphire eyes reflecting their magnificent spectrum. My season my perfect beauty.

I lean back within the fallen leaves on the path. I can hear the ocean crashing against the shore outside of this haven. The trees, in a different world, surround me. I gaze upward at the cobalt blue sky. It has changed in my soul from the drooping summer haze to this crisp vision. A deep individuality has been nurtured within me. A much needed journey.  
I hear footsteps behind me upon the crackling leaves in the path. I close my eyes feeling burning yellow sun upon me.

"Hey..." I hear, breathy and deep. I open my eyes and look at Kakashi. I sit up and smile at him, cocking my head to the side. I brush off my black jacket. Its contrast against the orange and yellow leaves surrounding me is sharp. He looks solemn, silent. He offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me up. The sun is blazing behind his tall frame. He is dark, a silhouette against the powerful star.

He takes me to the beach, away from the path, out in the open. It is not far from this quiet path. We walk down to the hard sand. I can my feet sinking into the sand, marking me across an immortal body. The water rolls over each wave, over each other. Their constant rolling creates eruptions of water upon the shore. It foams and quickly pulls away. He is to my left, holding my hand, the cold gripping us within the wind. I am glad for the pressing eye of the sun upon my body. It sinks into my black jacket.

We walk further and finally up to the soft sand. There is a man made wall about 4 feet from the sandy ground. Its wooden railroad tie has splintered from the beating sun. The concrete under it is covered by dune grass. The grass behind the wall grows level to it in the sand.

We lean against it, first facing toward the water. I lean; he rests his hands against the wall. We are silent for there is nothing we need to say. The water still rolls in large, swirling waves. He drops his head. I look to him, my eyes telling me that he is thinking...of what I do not know. I come closer to him. He turns and smiles at me. He pats my head. He pulls me to him, in front of him, me looking up at him. I can feel our bodies crossing each other, caressing each other without a movement.

He turns me around and pushes me against the wall. He moves over to my ear, his breath trailing all the way down my neck.

"Can you understand me?" He asks, knowing the answer.

"Of course. You know that I can." I said smiling. He beckons to me and I press myself against him as he runs his finger along my neck. He is electricity to upon my skin and I am in this moment, fully.

He comes to my face holding my neck. He leans his forehead against mine. His face is hot against mine despite the chilling wind. I reach up to his neck.

"I want your heart." I say. He removes his mask. I gasp. He moves his lips to mine first soft, then deep. He is like smoke and I am inhaling him into my lungs.

I am holding his neck and he picks me up. He sits me on the wall. We are closer to level now. I pull him, gripping his jacket, between my fingers. I bring my mouth to his neck. It is inviting and exposed. I kiss his collarbone all the way up, biting his neck. His voice is deep, like a growl. He kisses me again, holding my jaw. I can feel him pressing his hand on my leg, pressing his hand forward. He then reaches around touches and me my hot skin inviting his cold hands. I jump, half from the shock, half from the pleasure. He leans my body down upon the ground and climbs up with me. He beckons to me, as his eyes sloped in it's usual way.. I go over to him, over.

We swim together, our bodies no match for this sea. I am inside him, he with me. We do not waste time for we cannot stop this rhythm. It feels incredible. I shadow him from the sun. I lean down and kiss his chest, seeing stars as I close my eyes.

"I love you..." He said. I sat up and looked at him.

"I know that." I replied.

"No, really love you." He said. He pulled my hand to his lips, kissing my fingers. He pressed them against his lips. I crawl over him; feeling as if there are petals upon my bare chest and stomach. I move to his neck, pressing my face into it. There is no word for this, no definition. I am within a tunnel, he with mine. The lights are flashing softly behind my eyes, hazy lights, off and on. He reaches up, wiping sweat from my back. It is cold yet, hot, his touch like fire, his love like walking across it.

"Are you with me?" He asks whispering. I nod. We travel, our eyes closed. We are together, in our created world, behind our eyes. We pass the natural world, flying down into our souls. Black and white, crossing each other, likes our fish circling together. We merge, the fish connecting, the power emanating in the form of light. It is every colour across the spectrum, tracing to every place desired. The fish entangle and grip and then the light increases. The stars are surrounding us, the balloon of energy quaking as one, as magnetic euphoria. We grip each other tightly...there is a hesitation; almost a silence in our bodies and then the balloon explodes into a million different stars. An overwhelming wonder of brightness. They spill, the fly, they sigh with us. White light and dark night.

The echo reverberates inside of us. Then we fall slowly, back down into this world, I love you falling ever so softly on our ears. We drop finally, to this place, the beach, the wind, the sun. The sun is melting into the sky now, spreading across the horizon, erupted. It is cracked open into pink, red and orange. It seems to sigh with us as the night comes.

**KawaiiYamato**


End file.
